Empire at War – Forces of Corruption
Empire at War – Forces of Corruption ist ein von Petroglyph und LucasArts hergestelltes Add-On zum Strategiespiel Empire at War. Inhaltlich ist es nach dem Hauptspiel angesiedelt; nachdem die Rebellen den Ersten Todesstern zerstört haben, die Kampagne endet kurz nach der Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns. Eine neue Partei Das Konsortium Die größte Neuerung ist eine neue Fraktion, das Zann-Konsortium. Es wird von Tyber Zann geführt und kann Planeten per Korruption beeinflussen. Zur Wahl stehen Bestechung, Entführung, Piraterie, Sklaverei, Einschüchterung, Korrupte Miliz sowie Organisierte Kriminalität. Danach ist es einfacher, den Planeten zu erobern, wegen den verschiedenen Folgen der unterschiedlich eingesetzten Korruption. Die Korruption kann nur durch Bezahlung von Credits von bestimmten Helden der Rebellen oder dem Imperium beseitigt werden. Zu Beachten ist, dass man den Planeten trotz Korruption mit Bodeneinheiten einnehmen muss! Während eine Einschüchterung z.B. zur Folge hat, dass die Fraktion des betroffenen Planeten ihre Spezialeinheiten nicht mehr einsetzen kann, bewirkt z.B. Organisierte Kriminalität, dass das Konsortium einen Creditschub pro besiegten Gegner bekommt. Außerdem können die Schiffe durch korrumpiertes, aber feindliches Gebiet fliegen, ohne entdeckt zu werden, jedoch müssen sie ein Bestechungsgeld zahlen. Der Vorteil des Konsortiums sind daher: * Mehr Credits * Höhere Einheitengrenze * Mehr Tarnung Das Spiel Das Spielprinzip vom Hauptspiel Empire at War ist geblieben. Das Spielprinzip des Spiels ist, Planeten einzunehmen, Einheiten zu bauen und neue Technologiestufen zu erreichen. Außerdem versucht das Imperium den Todesstern zu bauen, die ultimative Waffe des Imperiums, mit dem es dem Spieler möglich macht, Planeten zu zerstören bis nur noch ein Asteroidenfeld übrig bleibt, oder größere Kampfschiffe wie Mon Calamari Kreuzer zu zerstören. Die Rebellen versuchen dies mit aller Kraft zu verhindern, während das Konsortium die gesamte Galaxis zu korrumpieren versucht. Aber im Grunde geht es natürlich wie im Vorgängerspiel um die Eroberung der Galaxis. Die Spielmodi Es gibt drei Spielmodi: Kampagne, Galaktische Eroberung und Gefechte. Galaxis Eroberung In der Galaxis-Eroberung kann man zwischen verschiedenen Szenarien entscheiden. Ein Beispiel wäre hierbei die Karte Im Herzen des Schlundes. Dort hat man ein Zeitlimit von 60 Standardtagen und soll die Planeten Kuat, Mon Calamari, Tatooine, Corellia und den Schlund erobern. Danach hat man gewonnen. Hier kann man auch Erweiterte Einstellungen aktivieren und z.B. die Credits, die man am Anfang hat, erhöhen oder die Technologiestufe erhöhen. Gefechte Zuerst wält man eine Karte aus z.B. Engpass über Tatooine, die Fraktion, die man spielen möchte, die Farbe, die man haben möchte, die Schwierigkeit der KI (Leicht, Mittel, Schwer) und die Fraktion der KI, sowie deren Farbe. Hier kann man auch die erweiterten Einstellungen aktivieren und z.B. die Siegesbedingungen wählen (gegnerische Raumstation vernichten oder Gegner vernichten) oder die Credits, die man am Anfang hat erhöhen. Die Kampagne In der Kampagne geht es darum, dass Tyber von Kessel flieht und dann sein Zann-Konsortium erneut aufbaut, was durch die Gefangennahme von Tyber durch imperiale Sturmtruppen zerfiel. Dann werden die Planeten Mandalore, Shola sowie Honoghr korrumpiert. Tybers Ziel dabei ist es an größere Schiffe zu kommen und dann die Eclipse I zu überfallen, um die Standorte der Schatzkammern des Imperators zu bekommen. Korruption-Auswahl Wenn man einen Planeten korrupieren möchte kann man zwischen folgenden Korruptionsmöglichkeiten wählen: *Piraterie - Man zerstört oder nimmt ein wichtiges Weltraumobjekt ein. Z. B. einen Sender. *Entführung - Man entführt eine wichtige Person z.b einen imperialen Gouverneur. *Sklaverei - Man versklavt eine Spezies z. B. die Gungans oder die Ewoks. *Korrupte Miliz - Man korrumpiert die lokale Verteidigungsstreitkräfte. Wenn dann der Planet zurückerobert wird, kämpft sie gegen die neue Regierung. *Schwarzmarkt - Hier kann Tyber neue Waffen kaufen. *Organisierte Kriminalität - Der Planet generiert automatisch Credits. *Einschüchterung - Eine Person wird eingeschüchtert. *Bestechung - Eine Person wird bestochen. Neue Helden Helden des Konsortiums *Tyber Zann **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Tarnschildgenerator, Einheiten bestechen *Urai Fen **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Tarnschildgenerator, Lähmschlag *Silri **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Knuddel herbeirufen, Lebensentzug *IG-88 **Klassifizerung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Gegnerische Helden töten, Korrupte Systeme(Raum) **Sonstiges: Im Spielmodus Galaktische Eroberung kann er den Todesstern hacken *Bossk **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Gengerischen Helden töten, Flammenwerfer, Plasmagranaten *Verderber **Klassiefizierung: Schwacher Held **Fähigkeiten: Kann Planeten korrupieren Helden des Imperiums *Großadmiral Thrawn (Admonitor) **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Sturm, Fangstrahl *''Arc Hammer'' **Klassifizerung: Starker Held **Sonstiges: Kann im Spielmodus Galaxis Eroberung auf dem Planeten, den es umkreist, Dunkle Truppen herstellen *''Exekutor'' **Klassifizerung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Kann TIEs aussenden **Sonstiges: Kann nur in Galaxis Eroberung hergestellt werden *''Eclipse I'' **Klassifizerung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Superlaser **Sonstiges: Kann nicht bewegt werden *Zweiter Todesstern **Klassifizerung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Verbesserter Superlaser, mit dem man nun Großkampschiffe zerstören kann, kann Planeten zerstören **Sonstiges: Kann nur im Spielmodus Galaxis Eroberung gebaut werden Helden der Rebellenallianz *Yoda **Klassifizerung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Macht-Sprung, Macht-Sicht *Luke Skywalker (Boden) **Klassifizerung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Lichtschwertwurf *Garm Bel Iblis (Gargantuaner) **Klassifizerung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Schildschlag **Sonstiges: Kann bis zu vier Einheiten aufnehmen *Sonderstaffel **Klassifizerung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: S-Flügel einklappen, **Sonstiges: Kann nach Sieg den Todesstern zerstören System-Anforderungen Computer: 100% DirectX 9.0c-kompatibler Computer benötigt Betriebssystem: Windows 2000/Windows XP/Windows Vista/Windows 7 Prozessor: Intel PIII oder AMD Athlon 1,0 Ghz oder besser Arbeitsspeicher: 256 MB RAM *'Grafikkarte:' 23 MB 3D-Grafikkarte mit Hardware Transform and Lighting (T&L) Soundkarte: 100% DirectX 9.0c-kompatible Soundkarte DVD-ROM: DVD-ROM-Laufwerk Eingabegerät: Tastatur und Maus Internet-Verbindung: 56 kbps oder schnellere Internetverbindung für den Mehrspieler-Modus Installation: 2,5 GB freier Festplattenspeciher erforderlich und zusätzlich nach der Installation 200 MB benötigt Hinter den Kulissen *Petroglyph wurde von mehreren alten Westwood-Mitarbeitern gegründet, welche unter anderem durch die "Command & Conquer"-Reihe bekannt geworden sind. *Die Spieldateien sind in einem speziellen Dateiformat komprimiert, jedoch gibt es Entwickler, die dieses Format geknackt haben. Da die Spieldateien hauptsächlich aus "xml"-Dateien (Quellcodeseiten für das Internet) bestehen und zudem einfach aufgebaut sind, modifizieren einige Spieler und Entwickler diese Dateien, um das Spielerlebnis zu beinflussen oder zu eigenen Gunsten zu verändern. Die Demo konnte bereits geknackt und erweitert werden. Durch die Möglichkeit, das Spiel grundlegend zu ändern, sind bereits viele große Moddergruppen entstanden und eine große Anzahl an Mods. Durch diese Flexibilität ist das Spiel recht beliebt. *Am Ende der Kampagne wird von Silri eine geheime Sith Armee gefunden. Dieses Ende setzt sehr wahrscheinlich auf eine Fortsetzung. Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele en:Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption it:Star Wars: L'Impero in Guerra: L'Esercito dei Corrotti pt:Star Wars: Empire at War - Forces of Corruption fi:Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption